


田园小段子

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer





	田园小段子

真要说起来的话，谁也没能清楚地记住他们第一次出现的准确日期。试着去问一个从小就在Ealdor生活的妇人，她会告诉你，那天的阳光很好，早上出门的时候村子里多了一幢房子，像是一直以来都伫立在那里，只是被人们忽视了，又像是一夜之间出现的那样。房子里住着两个年轻人，一个有着太阳一样闪亮的金色头发，另一个有着世界上最明灿的笑容。金发的那个赤裸着上身抱臂靠在门边，胸前缠着白色的纱布，好像是受了伤。黑发的就蹲在门口空地形成的小院子里，手里握着星星点点的白色小花。他在金发青年的笑容中回头，用自己的笑容去回应他，像是看到了世界上最令人开心的事情。

 

后来人们知道了，他们是梅林和亚瑟，不过人们不知道他们从哪里来，又为什么要待在这里。他们像是一直都存在，又像是突然冒出来的两个外乡人。

 

梅林和亚瑟的相处模式是村子里的人们最不能理解的。他们看起来像是朋友，却又比朋友还要亲密一点。他们看起来像是兄弟，可是从头到脚没有一点相似。他们像是恋人，但亚瑟时不时用拳头撞击梅林肩膀的动作让他们看起来更像骑士和家臣。于是人们发现亚瑟喜欢剑术，喜欢打猎，喜欢拉着梅林跳到村旁的溪流玩水；而梅林包下了所有的家务，农活，以及陪伴亚瑟出席所有的狩猎和游玩——并且丝毫不介意对方用长剑把他手臂上的盾牌敲得铛铛作响。

 

村民们有自己的猜测。谣言很快在村子中流传开来，有人说他们是私奔的贵族，有人说他们是流亡的骑士，还有人，用尽了最为大胆的想象，把他们猜作永恒之王和他的法师。不过人们只是嗤笑着叫她走开，接着在茶余饭后讨论夜里漂浮在Ealdor上空甜蜜的呻吟声。

 

“听说Camelot的国王在经历了剑栏一役后就失踪了，他的王后继承了王位。”

 

“听说国王并没有死，在剑栏出现的法师召唤了巨龙，用魔法让他获得了重生。”

 

“不，我听说是巫师趁着国王重伤，把他抓到一个地方关起来了。”

 

于是这一天晚上，黑发青年仰躺在床上，窗外是深蓝的夜空和闪亮的星辰，“有人说Camelot的国王跟邪恶的巫师做了交易，巫师帮他赢下了战争他就得乖乖被巫师囚禁。我倒是想知道哪个被囚禁的每天可以过得这么悠闲。”

 

刚坐到床边的金发青年脱下靴子，回头望了他一眼才躺下身钻进被窝，“那是因为邪恶的巫师是个傻瓜，谁叫他偏要选一个国王来囚禁？”

 

“巫师是傻瓜，国王就是白痴。”梅林撅起嘴巴，眨眼睛的时候长长的睫毛在眼皮上晃来晃去。

 

亚瑟抿着嘴忍住笑，低头在梅林撅着的嘴上亲了一口。“但那个白痴是傻瓜的。”

 

于是，就像一个让人摸不着头脑的咒语一样，世上最强大的法师在这咒语里变得满脸通红，浑身发烫。

 

“所以无论是囚禁还是关押，傻瓜都不能离开白痴。明白么？”

 

月亮很圆，星星很亮，树梢的小鸟在唱歌。梅林咬着嘴唇点点头，深蓝的眼底闪烁着星辰的光。

 


End file.
